


Bundled Up

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [13]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Weather prompt:Any, any/any, bundling up to go out in the coldIn which Jupiter is overwhelmed by New York snow, but Trixie has his back.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Bundled Up

“You want to go out in _this_?” Jupiter asked incredulously. “Are you serious?”

Trixie handed him her father’s spare coat, a heavy blue plaid with sherpa lining. “It’s just a little snow.”

A little snow. By Jupiter’s estimations, given current conditions and updates through the Weather Channel app on his phone, there was just over fourteen inches of the white stuff already on the ground, and more steadily falling from the leaden sky. That was more snow than he’d seen in his lifetime.

Traveling out to New York to meet Trixie’s family had seemed like a good idea at the time. Dealing with what they called a Nor’easter hadn’t factored into his plans at all. The rental car was quickly getting buried, and Jupiter hadn’t seen a plow go by in at least a half hour.

“Come on, California boy,” Trixie said with a grin. “You’ll be fine, I promise. No frostbite on my watch.”

She sat on the bench by the back door, lacing up her boots. Jupiter sighed, but dutifully put on the coat. He already had long johns under his jeans, because none of the Beldens had snow pants that would fit him. He started to button up the coat.

“Wait. You need this first.”

She pulled a bright orange scarf out of the round basket of winter weather accessories next to the bench and wrapped it snugly around his throat. To that she added a hand-knit green cap, earmuffs, and black gloves.

“I don’t think it takes astronauts this long to suit up for space walks,” Jupiter grumbled.

Trixie’s brother Mart had the only boots big enough to fit Jupiter, and they were a little snug when paired with thick wool socks.

“You’re not used to winter weather,” Trixie said. “We need to protect that delicate SoCal skin.”

She was only wearing a coat that looked much too thin, a hat, and a pair of mittens.

“Why don’t you have a snowblower? I thought all New Yorkers used them.”

“Don’t need one if you’ve got a good shovel and some elbow grease. We’re only shoveling a path out to the road, and digging out the mailbox. It won’t take long.”

Jupiter thought despairingly of the long driveway. 

“You look cute all bundled up.” Trixie got up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “You know, there’s a whole other way to bundle. It used to be really popular when my great-grandma was a young girl.”

All the layers were starting to get hot, so Jupiter opened the back door and stepped outside, tugging Trixie along with him. The overhang was ringed with icicles, but the cool air felt good. Jupiter knew that wouldn’t last.

“They called it bundling,” Trixie continued. “A man and a woman would wrap up in separate blankets and spend the night together, just talking. Sometimes there was a bundling board they’d put between them on the bed.”

“Can we do that instead? Without the board.” Jupiter asked hopefully. “That sounds much better than shifting all this snow.”

“Well, as fun as that might be, the whole point was to discourage hanky panky. And I’m not above a little hanky panky.” Trixie winked at him, and Jupiter felt a flush of heat that had nothing to do with all the winter clothes he was wearing.

“Then we’d better expedite this snow removal.”

Jupiter pulled Trixie close for another kiss, and it was like something out of a Christmas romcom. Just the two of them, the falling snow muffling any other noises.

Maybe there was something to be said for winter after all.


End file.
